


霸道总裁的小娇妻

by ViolaVegetable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVegetable/pseuds/ViolaVegetable





	霸道总裁的小娇妻

小天狼星·布莱克此刻喝醉了，啊，可以说，烂醉如泥。或许是莉莉的烤松饼太腻，或许是詹姆喝酒的样子太怂，又或许是彼得不经大脑的那句话。总之，当加班中的阿米莉亚风尘仆仆地赶来时，詹姆已经感激涕零地拜托她快把这个闹事的醉鬼领走了。  
“说真的，阿米莉亚，他难搞得很。”头发乱糟糟的男人叹了口气，对着她挤眉弄眼，阿米莉亚并不明白那是什么意思，也无暇多想，只是将身旁的男人艰难地扶起，简单地道了一句谢。詹姆的眼中颇有些“祝你好运”的意味，莉莉挑挑眉，把他拉了回去。  
一看到阿米莉亚，小天狼星就出奇地安分起来，他的嘴里还喃喃着什么，是几句含糊不清的话，阿米莉亚一边胡乱应着，一边拉着他的一只手，然后幻影移形回了萨里德区十七号。

“你真是个麻烦鬼。”  
阿米莉亚一边叹着气，一边耐心地帮他解着外衣的扣子。“抬手。”小天狼星抬起手，阿米莉亚把他的外衣扔到一边，顺便施了个清理一新。再接着是衬衫，她的手隔着薄薄的布料在他的上身游走，他身体的温度烫得吓人，“你知道，克劳奇那个老家伙有多难搞，我要是不回去……抬头。”她的手伸向了他下巴处的那个纽扣，不经意间抚过他的喉结，滚烫的鼻息喷在她的发间，她发现他的喉结滚了滚。  
“你——”她还说完，就发现小天狼星的手已经环成了一个拥抱的姿势，把她牢牢地禁锢在他的怀里。“别闹了，我还得——”她的身体紧紧地贴着他的，她能感受到半解的衬衫下疯狂的心跳，分不清到底是谁的，或许都有，她咳了咳，弱弱地重复，“我是说真的……”  
“唔。”小天狼星含糊不清地应了声，用鼻尖蹭开她耳边的头发，轻轻地含住了她的耳垂。一股热流涌了上来，酥酥麻麻的，瞬间在她的体内窜开，一直窜到头顶。“别理那个老家伙。”小天狼星一字一顿地说。  
“可——”阿米莉亚的唇被堵住了。  
“工作重要还是我重要？”唇齿纠缠间，阿米莉亚不知该怎么回答，“当然是我，对不对？我能让你下不来床。”  
现在她已经结结实实地被压在了床上，理智与情欲激烈交锋，最后在小天狼星细细密密的吻中败下阵来。去他妈的克劳奇吧。她这样想着，刚想说话，小天狼星就停下了所有动作，一脸郑重其事：“博恩斯女士——”  
“嗯？”她应着，有些急了，开始解小天狼星剩下的扣子，却被坚决地拒绝了。她微微挑起眉。  
“你一个晚上多少钱？我买了。”  
“谁教你的这些话？”阿米莉亚问，但是小天狼星没有回答。他坚持又重复了一遍，像个固执又任性的孩童，但那目光却无端让她想起一匹狼，不知何时就会发出嘶吼来。  
“比你贵。”阿米莉亚答道。她的的手伸向了小天狼星的下体，解开了束缚，那物已经诚实地溃不成军，在微凉的空气里胀大着挺立起来。正要动作，小天狼星就拦住了她，有些蛮横地将她的双手按在身侧，用一种居高临下的姿势看着她。  
“我有的是钱。”他嚷嚷着强调。  
“我知道，你有的是钱。”阿米莉亚顺从地应道。她微微扬起了一点头，将唇凑向他的脖颈，不轻不重地咬上了他的喉结。小天狼星猛地哆嗦了一下，手部的力量松了松，阿米莉亚的手得以挣脱。后背悬空太久，她重重地落了下去，喘着气，“听我说。”  
她的脸早已被热气蒸红，脸耳垂都成了微微的粉色，可那脸一板起来、试图说教时，还是显出一副不可抗拒的魔力来。  
“我说了比你贵，还是我买你划算一些，”阿米莉亚温柔道，待得气稍微喘顺了些，她伸手抓住小天狼星的手，引领它解开了自己胸前的束缚，“西利，你要懂得持家。”  
小天狼星想了想，被说服了。他俯下身，呼吸又紧了几分，唇舌在她的锁骨处流连啃咬，留下点点红痕，直到她发出满足的嗟叹。“你说得对。”他点点头，又低低地叹息，“你太瘦了。”

“所以你接下来会说，想让我好好休息？”  
“适当运动有助于睡眠，女士。”  
阿米莉亚笑了一声。她捧住小天狼星的脸，与他交换了一个长长的吻，唇舌交缠，相互追逐，伴随着渍渍水声，在整个昏暗的房间里里响彻。这个吻很激烈，两人都想要占据主导权，争先恐后地将战场逼近对方的口腔，唾液来不及吞咽，便顺着嘴角流了下来，化作一道道银丝落在枕套、床单与被褥上。  
小天狼星毕竟是个成年男子，又带着酒后的蛮力，僵持许久，她还是败下阵来。那条带着浓重酒味的舌头搅动着她的，舔过口中每一处缝隙，她只觉得口鼻处全是熏人的酒味，有些难受地缩了缩。这个吻结束后，小天狼星耀武扬威地看着她。  
“这个理由听起来比上次好，先生。说下去。”  
她毫不示弱地回道。刚才的“斗争”让两个人都气喘吁吁，没有了下一步动作，只是直直地凝视着对方的眼，燥热与情欲在他们之间升腾。小天狼星是最先有所动作的，他再度将脸埋在阿米莉亚胸前，想要衔住那一朵茱萸，但就在此时，他火热的下体忽然迎来了一个冰凉的物什。  
阿米莉亚的一只手不知在何时捷足先登，率先掌握住了他的命根，正缓缓的揉捏着粗壮的柱身。他浑身一僵，这时另一只手也到了，目的地是其上的囊袋。双重刺激下，一股强烈的快感涌了上来，几乎就要有热流向下涌去。正晃神之时，一阵天旋地转，他倒变成了下面的那个。阿米莉亚跨坐在他的腰上，笑吟吟地看着他。  
局势大变，醉意沉沉的头脑许久反应不过来这样的变化。小天狼星迟钝地眨眨眼，看着上方阿米莉亚的脸，嘟囔道：“彼得说，对你而言工作比我更有魅力。”  
这话说起来倒带上了些许委屈意味。阿米莉亚愣了愣，这才明白小天狼星刚刚的孩子气从何而来。她俯下身去，看着身下男人下巴上微微的胡茬与深邃而迷蒙的眼睛，开了口。  
“唔，并不，只是——非做不可。”  
“非—做—不—可—？”  
“好吧，你也是。”  
阿米莉亚挑挑眉，像对待一个懵懂的孩童一般，响亮地亲了亲他的脸，作为安慰。  
小天狼星问：“什么？”  
“非‘做’不可。”

“我不喜欢这样，米莉。”  
他被压在身下，动弹不能，偏偏阿米莉亚还只专心伺弄他上半身裸露在外的肌肤，吸吮挑逗，挠痒痒般的力度，使得更多的热血用上了下身，那肿胀的欲望无法疏解。他想要用动作提醒她，可手却被她毫不留情地打掉了，于是他又嚷嚷道。  
阿米莉亚停了下来，用一双湿漉漉的眼看着他，沙哑地问：“那你想怎么样？”  
小天狼星说：“我要在上面。”  
阿米莉亚：“……”  
她叹了口气，从他身上翻身下来，平躺在他的身侧，张开双臂：“来吧。”  
小天狼星高兴地翻了个身，反客为主：“那我来了。”

耽误了这么久，湿润的花蕊早已含苞待放，只等待着柱身前来一亲芳泽。小天狼星俯上身来，通红的皮肤上，汗液划过紧致的腹肌，落在了阿米莉亚纤瘦的腰肢上，没入同样的汗渍中。他低低地闷哼一声，下身一沉，那根肿胀发烫的物什的前端在花口处摩挲了几下，沾上粘稠的花蜜，不需其他润滑，便极其顺利地进入了她的体内。  
还未做好准备便被进入，阿米莉亚低低地惊呼一声，不满地瞪了他一眼，但此刻小天狼星也并没有心神注意到这些了。被湿热紧致的甬道紧紧地包裹着，他本来头脑就有些晕晕乎乎的，又被这强烈的快感刺激得头皮发麻，于是呆呆愣愣地停了下来。  
“唔——詹姆建议我对你霸道一点，就像他对莉莉一样。”  
“那可真没看出来。”  
激情时刻忽然被中断，阿米莉亚不满地皱起了眉，想要继续。可小天狼星脸上又是那令人头疼的固执，她只得再耐下心来。  
“我刚刚还接受了来自彼得珍藏已久的同类读物的系统培训。”  
“来一个？”见小天狼星一副一本正经的样子，阿米莉亚也来了兴趣。小天狼星咳了咳，开始了。  
“你这个女人的味道竟然该死的甜美。”  
“……您也很不错，先生——”她答道，想要尽快结束这段对话，可小天狼星依旧没有继续下去的意思，而是再度将注意力放在了她微红的耳垂上，“前提是别再蹭我的脖子。专心点，不行换我来。”  
“好吧。”  
他终于意识到了这场性事的重头戏是什么，身子微微向下，动了起来。阿米莉亚的双腿环上了小天狼星的腰，配合着他的动作调整着自己的姿势。粗大滚烫的阳物在甬道内深深浅浅地抽插着，每一次退出，就带出更多的花蜜来，再在这些湿润的润滑下，再度挺进。小天狼星控制不住力道，只凭借着本能向里冲去，撞得重了好几下，阿米莉亚“嘶——”了一声，忍无可忍地撑住了他的腰，阻止了他的盲目冲撞。  
“让我来。”  
“我不。”他含糊地咕哝道。  
“行，那你来，你在上面就是你来。其他的听我的。”  
听起来有几分道理，小天狼星点了点头。阿米莉亚牵引着他的腰，力道时重时轻，不容忽视地碾过甬道的各处，更是带起一阵猛烈的收缩。强烈的快感让他们都说不出话来，只能死死地抓住彼此，像飘摇海上的一叶孤舟。阿米莉亚断断续续地呻吟出声，当那最敏感的一点被重重地碾过之时，小天狼星低吼一声，将所有的狂热与欲望泻在了里面。  
他们停了好一会儿，喘着气，皆是汗流浃背。小天狼星整个人都趴在了她的身上，不多时就传来均匀的呼吸声。阿米莉亚推了推他，没有动。他睡着了。

第二天小天狼星醒来时已是日上三竿，枕边空无一人。他试图回忆昨晚发生了什么，却只剩一些零碎的片段，让他困惑不已。  
他转头，床头一摞金灿灿的加隆，以及一张纸条。  
“你很不错，昨晚辛苦了。”


End file.
